A Poem
by Fading into the background
Summary: An AU oneshot, about a grad student, his poetry class, and the frustrating girl taking it.


**A/N: Another one shot with no relation to anything else. Just a small AU rattling around my head. I swear I'll go back to writing my sequel now. Should have the first chapter of that up in a couple weeks. To everyone who reviewed A Dance. Thanks!! I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

"That's it for today," he said, closing the book as he glanced at the clock. "Next class, remember to meet in the quad for our nature observing!"

The students packed up all their things in the usual noisy way and started streaming for the door. Even after a year and a half of being a graduate student at the university and teaching a class or two every semester, he still felt out of place. His best friend, Jyuushiro liked to tease him and say that the nation should fear for its future with him teaching its youth. He watched the students go, all talking excitedly about the weekend, and spoke up again as the only solitary girl passed near his desk.

"Miss Ise, can I have a minute?" he asked politely.

The girl looked at him inquisitively and came over as silent as a shadow. She was a rather serious girl, and always looked older than her freshman year status. He'd spent most of this semester trying to draw her out of her shell, convinced there was something fascinating underneath it, and had so far failed miserably at every turn. She stood at the end of his desk and said nothing.

"Can you explain this to me, Sunshine?" he asked, sliding the document across his desk.

"I believe that is my most recent assignment, sir," she said lightly, not moving to take the paper.

"It was supposed to be three haikus on love," he said simply, ignoring the fact that she still refused to call him Shunsui unlike the rest of his students.

"Is that not what I did, Mr. Kyouraku?" she asked.

"These all end in disaster and heartbreak," he said.

"I wasn't aware that you specified the haikus needed to describe successful love," she said. "Did I misunderstand the assignment?"

"No, I suppose you didn't," he sighed. "Why did you take this class?"

"It's a liberal arts school," she said bluntly. "I'm required to take a literature and writing class. I was told this was the one with the least amount of reading and would be unlikely to cut into my pre-med studies."

"What can I do to make you care about poetry?" he asked honestly.

"Nothing," she said. "I don't enjoy it and I never will. I've completed all of your assignments, and I believe I've done so in an adequate way. I did not know my personal feelings on the subject would be part of my grade."

"It's not, Nanao," he said, taking the paper back from the desk. "I just like to share the joy of poetry and not just the structure and history of it."

She stood there silently, and he marked this as yet another losing battle with his most reserved student. "Enjoy your weekend," he said finally, knowing there wasn't anything else to say.

"You too, sir," she said nodding and heading out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I've tried everything, Jyuu," he said perturbed, as the bartender handed him another beer. "She doesn't seem to like any of it."

"Why do you care so much?" Jyuushiro asked lifting an eyebrow. "Not every student is going to like your class."

"You're just saying that because she's your star student," he replied.

"Just because Nanao likes the basics of neuroscience better than poetry, doesn't mean there is something wrong with her," Jyuushiro said with a laugh.

"She's so very frustrating," Shunsui muttered.

"She's also just barely legal," Jyuushiro said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shunsui asked.

"Frustrating is your synonym for interesting, which is about the same as you saying you must find out absolutely everything about the person," Jyuushiro scolded lightly.

"That's not true. Frustrating is a synonym for annoying. Maybe you should take another English class," he replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah right," Jyuushiro said lightly. "You've called every girl you've been in a relationship with frustrating as some point or another."

"That's not true," he said. "I've dated a lot of easy going girls."

"Yeah, dated, but not for a long time," Jyuushiro argued. "You're only real relationships were with 'frustrating' women. In fact, if memory serves, I believe you were ranting about how frustrating Lisa was the first night you two wound up in bed together."

"One time does not a pattern make," Shunsui huffed.

"It is a pity about Lisa, she's practically the reason you passed undergrad," Jyuushiro said. "It'd have been nice if you ended up together."

"Well, what can you do?" Shunsui asked with a shrug. The breakup hadn't been a very painful one. Lisa had simply announced that she'd fallen in love with a woman in her art class and they were moving across the country. Shunsui had done more fantasizing than mourning when that relationship had ended.

"Not driving your girlfriend to the opposite sex seems like a good place to start," Jyuushiro said with a laugh.

"Gentlemen," entered a grating voice, as a man sat down next to them at the bar.

"Mayuri," Jyuushiro greeted kindly. He was one of their fellow graduate students, and was studying neuroscience alongside Jyuushiro. Shunsui barely tolerated the creepy man's presence.

"Looking for women?" Mayuri asked bluntly.

"Just a quiet night out," Jyuushiro said, ignoring the loud bar and packed dance floor around them. "Yourself?"

"Planning on finding a woman with daddy issues tonight," Mayuri said with a grin as he signaled for a drink.

"That's oddly specific," Jyuushiro said tolerantly. He shoved an elbow into Shunsui's side when he snorted into his drink.

"Women with daddy issues have such delightfully low self-esteem, you'd be amazed what sorts of things you can get them to do," Mayuri replied smirking. "Especially if they're flexible."

"Right," Jyuushiro said, trying admirably to keep the disgust out of his tone. "Well, we aren't here to pick up girls."

"Oh," Mayuri replied, glancing over at both of them. "I'd heard that about the two of you. Well whatever floats your boat." He got up and headed out into the thronging masses.

"That guy gives me the serious creeps," Shunsui commented, grabbing the bartender's attention for another beer.

"He's a genius," Jyuushiro said with a shrug. "Just don't let him near any of your family or friends."

They talked for a few more minutes and then were interrupted by a soft voice. "Hello Jyuushiro, Shunsui."

"Oh, beautiful Retsu," Shunsui cooed. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Just saying hi," the nursing student said kindly. "I'm meeting up with some of my friends in the back. Feel free to stop by if you two get bored."

She gave them a smile and headed on her way. Jyuushiro shifted slightly in his chair and took a large gulp of his drink.

"Oh for god's sake, go," Shunsui said with a laugh. "Although I'm still of the opinion that you'll look over anxious if you follow her instantly every time she walks by."

"See you later, Shun," Jyuushiro said, already distracted and bolted off after the lovely lady.

Shunsui sat for a little while wondering slightly if it'd be deemed pathetic if he had another beer alone at a packed bar. Finally deciding it wasn't worth the extra cash, as he'd dropped quite a bit of it on a lost bet the week before, he stood up and headed towards the door. He almost walked past the scene without even noticing. Really if he hadn't heard Kurotsuchi's voice rising up from his left, he wouldn't have even looked over at all.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink," the man wheedled.

Shunsui looked harder at the poor girl Kurotsuchi was trying to entice, and tried to identify where he knew her from. Long dark hair, slim figure, gorgeous violet eyes. Ah, shit.

"Lovely Nanao," he called, walking over to the man towering over the obviously uncomfortable girl. "You're late."

"You know her, Kyouraku?" Mayuri asked looking unhappy.

"She was supposed to meet me for drinks," he lied easily. "I was wondering what was holding her up."

"You didn't say anything about meeting anyone," Mayuri said, narrowing his eyes at Shunsui.

"Since when have I told you every detail of my personal life?" Shunsui asked calmly. "Now, as much fun as this has been, beautiful Nanao owes me a dance." That said, he took the woman's hand firmly and pulled her out into the dancing crowd, easily slipping away from Mayuri's eyes.

She shouted something at him, but as they had gotten closer to the music he just shook his head unable to hear. Then he tugged her in close to him and spoke directly into her ear. "What was that?"

She gave him a disgruntled look, but latched a hand around his neck all the same to drag his head down next to her lips. "I said, your friend is a total ass!"

"I wouldn't call Kurotsuchi a friend, sweetheart," he replied in her ear, with a laugh. "Are you even old enough to be in here?"

"You going to hand me over to the bouncer?" she asked, lifting her eyebrow at him when she pulled away from his ear.

He just grinned back and leaned down again. Against his better judgment, he asked, "Want to dance?"

"I don't know how," she said simply, which got him to laugh again.

"Does it look like this requires a special skill set?" he asked, motioning to the bumping and grinding crowd around them. "It's not like I'm asking you to do the waltz."

"So then you're just asking me to hump you in public?" she replied, gazing critically over the rest of the moving crowd.

"It's just a dance," he countered, shrugging. "Poetry in motion and all that."

"I thought I told you I hate poetry," she said, smirking back up at him. The look made his heart skip, and he suddenly knew that, like always, Jyuu was right, and he was in trouble. He'd always liked the girl's confidence in herself, and besides her obvious disgust for the subject, she was still one of the most intelligent people in his class. To be honest, taking all of his assignments and twisting them to show how much she disliked his favorite topics probably took more time and thought on her part than just half assing the assignments and doing them the way he wanted. The only difference between class and tonight was that while she was pretty in class with all her formalities, she was stunning with her hair down, glasses off, and fitted clothing.

"Then a drink," he offered, knowing he was going to hell for half the things he'd been thinking.

"I thought you were worried about me being underage?" she asked.

"Hey, it's the bouncer's job to check your id," he defended. "Once you're in, why should I assume any different?"

"You could get in trouble with the school," she supplied seriously.

"I'm not your babysitter," he said. "I won't tell if you won't."

She glanced around and bit her lip. He'd seen her do it in class when she was thinking about an answer, and he waited patiently. "Alright."

"Wonderful," he said, though he doubted she could hear him as he hadn't said it directly into her ear. Placing his hand on her lower back, he guided her out through the dance floor to the almost equally crowded bar area, which was at least slightly quieter. He privately enjoyed the feeling of the muscles in her back as she moved smoothly along next to him. Someone had been taking advantage of the school's gym.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked coming over to them quickly as they reached the bar.

"Another of the usual, Kaien" Shunsui said lightly, and then glanced over at the girl next to him.

"Cranberry vodka," she said.

"A pink girly drink?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You got a problem with pink?" she replied.

"Not at all," he said smiling. "Just didn't figure you for a girly drink kind of girl."

"What did you think I was going to order?" she asked looking honestly curious.

"Vodka on the rocks," he said without hesitation.

"Why would you think that?" she asked scrunching up her face.

"It's straight forward and has a kick to it," he said simply. "Are you here alone tonight?"

"It's my roommate's birthday," she said, accepting her drink and his change of subject. "So she dragged me out."

"Where is she?" he asked, curious as to how Mayuri had managed to get Nanao alone.

Nanao pointed to the dance floor were a scantily dressed blonde was dancing salaciously with a boy with bright red hair. The beat of the song got faster and they both easily matched the tempo. "We don't exactly have the same social circle or idea of fun," Nanao said with a shrug. "She adores poetry though. You two would get along."

"You know you've never explained to me why you hate it so much," he said, snatching a bar stool for her as the man next to him got up. She sat down just as primly as she did in class, but this time there was a great length of pretty leg showing under her skirt, and Shunsui again reminded himself that he really shouldn't be here with her. "I mean we've read stuff besides love poetry, so it can't be just a jaded heart," he pointed out, trying to tear his eyes away from her legs.

"I just don't get all the meandering around the point, just to make it pretty," she replied with an unconcerned shrug.

"That is the point, to say what you need to say, but in a more fascinating and lovely way. To make people feel the way you feel through your words," he emphasized.

"Just say what you want to say and stop wasting everybody's time. If you love someone then say it, if you hate them then say it, and if you want to kill yourself _just say it," _she replied obviously upset. "I mean, what if you're trying to say something vastly important that could change the whole course of your life and potentially someone else's, and no one can do anything about it because they just don't know what you're talking about?"

"See, but here you aren't using poetry and I still don't know what you're talking about," he admitted, confused by the girl's suddenly morose mood.

"I have to go," she said. She put the still half full drink on the bar. "Thanks for the drink." She glanced indecisively at her friend, and then shook her head, moving towards the door.

He put his own drink down and followed her quickly out into the night. "Nanao! Wait! I didn't mean to upset you."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, and he thought again how lovely her eyes were. "You didn't upset me," she said. "I just needed to leave. I'll see you in class."

"Nanao," he tried again, softly putting a hand on her arm to stop her forward march. "You're obviously angry. I'm just not sure what I did to cause it."

"You didn't do anything," she sighed. "Look, I took your class for an easy A, not to explore the meaning of life. I don't understand why you care so much."

You and me both, he thought miserably. Just let the girl walk away, he counseled himself, although the voice sounded suspiciously like Jyuushiro's in his head. "Look, it's late, I'll see you home safe," he said finally. So much for listening to common sense.

"You don't have to," she said.

"I want to," he replied.

"I don't know anything about you besides that you're a graduate student that likes poetry. How am I supposed to trust that you aren't some crazy serial killer?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Shun?" came a voice from the door of the bar. "Are you leaving? I saw you headed out, but wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with Retsu and her friends. Nanao? Is that you?"

"Mr. Ukitake," she said, smiling comfortably. "Good to see you. You know Mr. Kyouraku?"

"We're old friends," Jyuushiro explained shooting a look over at Shunsui, who simply shrugged in response. "What are you two doing together?"

"He just helped me get away from some unwanted attention earlier on in the evening," Nanao said.

"Mayuri cornered her," Shunsui added.

"Oh, well, that's good that you were there," Jyuushiro said dubiously. "Did you want to come back? I'm sure you're welcome too, Nanao."

"Thank you, but I'm ready to go home," she said politely.

"I'm pretty tired myself, Jyuu," Shunsui added with an over exaggerated yawn.

"Uh huh," Jyuushiro replied sarcastically. He shot Shunsui a look that said we'll talk about this later and then headed back into the bar.

"I'm walking you home," Shunsui stated more firmly. "Who knows how many Mayuris there are out there roaming the night?"

"Fine," she agreed.

"What? You're not worried about me hacking you up into little pieces now?" he asked, as he started following her away from the bar.

"If Mr. Ukitake trusts you then you must be alright," she said simply.

"Got a crush on teacher?" he teased, hoping it came out sounding like an innocent inquiry.

"I respect him and trust his opinions," she snapped.

"No shame in it you know," he replied. "Lots of girls get crushes on their teachers. I can't tell me how many girls have slipped me their number and asked me to call and recite poetry to them."

Nanao just snorted and kept up her quick pace, which was impressive in heels. Heels that did all the right things for her legs and backside. He dropped a pace behind her and enjoyed the view. "And I'm sure you've encouraged every single one."

"Nope," he answered, ripping his eyes away from the sway of her hips. "I only recite poetry and mean it to very special people in my life."

"Well, then I truly hope I never become special to you," she said, stopping on a street corner.

"There it is again, your irrational hatred of poetry," he teased once more. "What'd it ever do to you?"

"Nothing," she repeated and sighed. The light change and she started walking.

"Seriously, Nanao, are you alright? You always seem down in class, and I thought it was just your normal disposition, but now I'm thinking it's directly related to poetry," he commented.

"What does it matter to you? You don't even know me," she said, staring firmly ahead.

"I'm curious about people," he admitted. "Always have been. I like to know what makes them tick. It's one of the reasons I like poetry so much. It shows you a little piece of their soul. It's why your poetry is always technically perfect, but emotionally so bad. You don't put any of your soul into it at all. You're intelligent and beautiful, but other than that, you don't let anyone know anything about you. It intrigues me is all."

"Well, go be intrigued by some other girl," she said simply.

He laughed at that and she gave him a fleeting smile. "Fine, you're right, your business is your business. I'll leave it alone. Jyuushiro always tells me I'm too curious for my own good. I just like to know why things are the way they are."

"Me too," she replied honestly. "Which is why I like science better than emotional nonsense."

"Yes, but how does science explain people that get in accidents and should never walk again, but do, or the people that beat unbeatable cancer, or people that for all scientific purposes are perfectly sane and healthy, but then go on a killing rampage?" he asked. "That's all from the soul, lovely Nanao. You can't explain anything without both parts. People do unbelievable things all the time."

"I'd explain the first one, by saying a doctor misdiagnosed, the second by saying we still don't know everything about cancer and are researching it, and the last by either looking for some horrific and sudden change in the persons life or because a chemical imbalance happened in their brain," she said simply. "Your so called soul is just a manifestation of all the working organic parts. Just a combination of connections in your brain. We call it a soul simply because we don't have all the answers yet. That doesn't mean there aren't answers though."

"That's kind of a depressing way to live, with no magic in the world at all," he said.

"It's not depressing, it's fascinating," she replied sincerely. "Isn't it by far more interesting to know there is an answer for everything if you just search hard enough, as opposed to blaming everything on magical unknown forces that we can't do anything about?"

"No wonder you and Jyuushiro get along," he said pouting. "An answer for everything. At least Jyuu, can appreciate poetry too."

"I'm almost home," she said rolling her eyes. "I can make it from here."

"O Mistress mine, where are you roaming? O, stay and hear; your true love's coming, That can sing both high and low: Trip no further, pretty sweeting; Journeys end in lovers meeting," he started to recite, as he followed her across the street.

"Would you cut it out!" she demanded, turning abruptly and stopping.

"Nanao," he said surprised at her violent reaction, "It was just a joke."

"Well, it's not funny," she growled glaring at him, "And you're being an ass."

"Look, I'm really sorry," he said in confusion. "I didn't mean to make you angry. Come on, let's get out of the street." He reached for her arm, but she jerked it away and hurried across the street. "Nanao?" he pressed, following her again.

"It's fine," she said. "Please, just go now. My dorm is right up the street. I'll be fine."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," he said shaking his head. He knew it wasn't really of his business, but he couldn't help wanting to know. She reacted so abnormally to everything. Besides, he hated to see pretty girls frowning.

She stomped away a few more paces, and when he still didn't stop following her, whipped around on him in obvious anger. "Why is it any of your business? You don't even know me! What do you care?"

"I just want to help," he offered holding up his hands in a peace keeping gesture.

"You can't help something that's already done!" she yelled.

"Nanao," he said trying to soothe her.

"I'm leaving," she stated firmly. That said, she made it the last few feet to her building and slipped past security and out of his reach.

Well that went well, he thought sarcastically to himself. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, and started towards his own apartment, which was on the opposite side of town.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Late night?" he asked as Jyuushiro keyed into their shared apartment the next morning.

"What are you talking about?" Jyuushiro asked grinning. "I just woke up and went for an early morning walk."

"In last night's clothes?" Shunsui asked lifting an eyebrow.

"We just talked," Jyuushiro said with a shrug. "Tell me you didn't eat all the cereal."

"I didn't eat your disgusting bran stuff," Shunsui said making a face.

"How'd things go with Nanao?" Jyuushiro asked nonchalantly.

"Fine, I was just walking her home," Shunsui replied, looking back down in his cereal.

"Which translates into you screwed up big time," Jyuushiro said with a laugh. "It's probably for the best. Technically she is your student and you aren't allowed to fraternize. What'd you do to piss her off? I mean, besides just being you."

"It was alright until I started reciting a Shakespeare poem," he replied with a shrug.

"Are you an idiot?" his friend asked. "You know she hates poetry."

"It was a joke," he replied. "I wasn't aware that a dislike of poetry could send you into a tantrum like that. You just make a face and go on with life. She looked like she was going to be physically ill. She's so frustratingly hard to read."

"Shun," his friend sighed. He seemed to think about it and then went on talking, "I asked her why she hated your class so much once when we were in the lab."

"What'd she say?" Shunsui asked perking up.

"Her best friend in high school, a girl named Momo, was always fond of poetry. She was also in love with a boy named Sosuke," Jyuushiro said, taking the seat next to him. "Apparently Sosuke played the poor girl. Led her along, slept with her, and then dumped her and pretended not to know her. Ended up going out with the head cheerleader and winning prom king and queen and all that. The general high school tragedy. Anyway, Nanao knew the girl was depressed and upset, but not to the extent that she was. Evidently Momo started writing all these depressed poems, and although Nanao read them, she didn't know what they meant beyond that her friend was upset. The girl ended up trying to kill herself one day after Nanao left her house. She lived, but had to stay in the psych ward, and Nanao blames herself for not knowing, for not understanding. She took your class so she wouldn't miss something like that again, but she can't help hating it."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Shunsui demanded.

"It wasn't my place to tell, it still isn't," Jyuushiro explained. "But I know you, and you won't just leave the poor girl alone if you don't know. So now you know, and now you have to stop harassing her."

"It wasn't her fault," Shunsui said upset. "How could she think that was her fault?"

"She believes there's an answer for everything," Jyuushiro said simply. "That you can learn everything if you just try hard enough. She feels like she should have known the answer to Momo's poetry and she didn't. She didn't understand it."

"How could such a smart girl be so stupid?" he muttered.

"Leave her alone, Shun," Jyuushiro replied yawning. "She's not a good match for you. Now I'm going to bed. Wake me up for dinner."

"Uh huh," Shunsui agreed distractedly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what have we learned?" Shunsui asked a few days later, leaning back in his chair comfortably.

"That every interpretation of a poem is different," the red head in the corner supplied, grinning flirtatiously at him. "That we can never really know what the poet was trying to say exactly because it's all about emotion. No two people are going to get the same thing out of one poem, so unless the author tells us expressly what he or she was trying to say, then the poem can only mean what it means to us, not to anyone else. It's impossible to be certain what the poet felt when writing it, only to guess about it."

"Which is an imperfect science at best," Shunsui added, trying not to glance over at the dark haired girl sitting by the window. "So for homework, I want you all to write a poem, in any form you like, that could be interpreted two distinctly different ways. You can all be dismissed early."

The class shuffled to its feet, and Shunsui politely ignored the fact that Nanao wasn't moving. Finally, once the rest of the class was out the door, he turned his attention to her. "Miss Ise?"

"Mr. Ukitake told you, didn't he?" she asked quietly.

"Told me what?"

"He didn't have any right to tell you that," she replied shaking her head.

"He was just trying to get me to leave you alone, Nanao," he said with a sigh.

"Isn't it sort of unethical to change your entire lesson plan just to lecture one student?" she asked glaring at him.

"Not everything is all about you," he said easily. "It's a valuable lesson about poetry for everyone. Poems are about emotions and feelings. No two people feel things the exact same way. We aren't mind readers and we aren't responsible for other people's actions."

"You weren't there," she said sourly.

"No, I wasn't," he agreed. "But I still know it wasn't your fault." He stood up and started messily shoving his own notes and books into his messenger bag.

"I should have at least thought it was a possibility," she murmured.

"Why? Because your friend was writing sad poems after an asshole dumped her? Don't most high school girls do that? It doesn't mean they all try to commit suicide," he said and saw her flinch. "Nanao, no matter how hard you push yourself, you're never going to know all the answers. That's just life. Try to remember that occasionally or you'll drive yourself mad."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The coffee was slammed down somewhat harshly in front of him, and he jerked his attention away from the paper he was reading and back to the coffee shop he was currently sitting in. Seeing Nanao standing in front of him, he popped the headphone out of his ear.

"Black, with lots of milk and sugar," she said, nodding towards the cup.

"You know how I take my coffee?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning at her.

"No," she said, as she slid into the seat across from him. "But your fan girls in class do, and sometimes it's hard not to overhear their shrieking."

"And how do you take yours?" he asked, poking her own cup.

"I don't," she replied. "Hate the taste. It's just tea."

"So to what do I owe the free coffee and the pleasure of your company outside of a class day?" he asked.

"I want you to read this," she said, shoving a few pieces of paper across the table.

He obliged and then glanced up at her. "I really hope this isn't your assignment for class, lovely Nanao. It's really below your normal quality. In fact, it's really bad poetry as a whole."

"What does it mean?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"That someone should take a poetry class?" he returned. "Glass shatters, illusions in my eye, all around pink clouds of doom and fake smiles, pick up the pieces, these dreams, karma? What kind of poem is that?"

"I thought you said it didn't matter as long as it makes you feel something," she pointed out.

"It makes me feel confused," he said with a shrug. "Sounds like someone had a bad day."

"That was her last poem before she, well, you know," Nanao replied, looking down and fiddling with her cup.

Shunsui whistled. "This is what you're blaming yourself for?" he asked with a small smile.

"It's not funny," she growled.

His smile disappeared. "You're right, it's not, but Nanao, just because you get depressed or get your heart broken it doesn't make you a good poet. I mean you can write bad poetry because it means something to you, makes you remember and feel your own emotions, but you can't expect everyone around you to get it. I don't think I would have read, she's going to try and kill herself, from this. I probably would have started plotting guys I could hook her up with on blind dates to make the poetry stop. High school girls are always so dramatic."

"You wouldn't have known?" she asked, and though she tried to hide it, he could hear the hope in her tone. "You aren't just saying that?"

"Nanao, do you ever listen in class?" he asked with an exaggerated wounded look. "Poems don't have just one interpretation. They're descriptions of emotions, not answers to all life's problems. I wouldn't have known any more than you did."

She pulled the paper away from him and neatly put it back in a folder before placing it back in her bag. "Thank you," she said quietly, and moved to stand up.

"Hey, wait a second," he said, putting a hand on top of the one she had braced on the table. He saw her eyes flicker dangerously to the action, and he pulled his hand away quickly. "I answered your question, now you answer mine."

"About what?" she said, looking suspicious.

"This," he replied, pressing the article he'd been reading across the table. "Jyuu said I'd find it interesting. It's about poetry's effects on the brain. They did some study with fancy brain scanners and all, but I can't get past all the science mumbo jumbo."

"So ask Jyuushiro for help," she said.

"And admit he can do something better than me?" he asked. "No way. Help me out." The truth was he'd listened to enough of Jyuushiro's rambling monologues on science to sort out most of it on his own, but he couldn't think of another way to make her stay. She sat down and started scanning the paper, explaining things as she went. In the end, he was glad he'd asked the right question as she lit up when she was in her element. He wished she had half of this energy and fascination in his own class.

"Did that make sense?" she inquired as she got to the end.

"Yes, it was very helpful," he answered grinning. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said warmly. No wonder Jyuu was so fond of her if she blossomed like this in his class.

"Do you want to grab lunch?" he blurted before he could stop himself. He saw surprise flit across her face and then she stood up grabbing her bag.

"I have to study, sorry," she said shaking her head.

"Then another time?" he asked, kicking himself again for pushing it.

"Maybe," she said uncertainly.

"Can I have your number then?" he asked, trying his luck.

"I've got to go," she said ignoring the request. "I'll see you in class." Then she bolted like a frightened rabbit.

"That was smooth," said a haughty voice to his left.

He glanced over and saw his fellow grad student, a math major, Kaname Tosen sitting next to him. "Like you could have done better."

"I'll have you know, Ise is very fond of me, and actually likes my recitations," the man said taking another sip of his tea.

"I'm sure you couldn't get a date with her either," Shunsui said rolling his eyes at his stuck up co-worker.

"Regardless of if I could," Kaname said. "I wouldn't try, because it's against the rules of the University. You do realize that don't you?"

"I'm sure having your nose so far up the University's butt, will do wonders for your future," Shunsui said with a laugh.

"Nanao Ise, wouldn't go for a crude lout such as yourself even if you paid her," Kaname said brushing off the insult. "The girl has an old school elegance about her and enough sense to know a waste of time when she sees one."

"Someone has a crush," Shunsui teased.

"You're lucky she turned you down," he answered simply. "I would have reported you both. In fact, I should still report you simply for trying."

"Go ahead," Shunsui said with a shrug. "Dean Yamamoto will give my knuckles a good rap and send me on my way."

"Yes, I suppose you're right with his disgusting favoritism," Kaname said darkly. "I can't wait until I graduate."

"You and everyone else," Shunsui said smiling. "Now if you don't mind, I have to be going."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shunsui," his friend reprimanded a few days later as he dragged him into the hall. Jyuushiro's class was taking a test and he kept an eye on them while speaking. "What are you doing here?"

"I had an off period," Shunsui said shrugging. "Thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Which translates to, you knew Nanao was in this class and you are officially stalking her," Jyuushiro hissed.

"What?" Shunsui asked innocently, peering over his friend's shoulder. "Nanao is in this class? Well I suppose we could all grab lunch together if you insist."

"Shunsui, are you crazy?" Jyuushiro demanded.

"Yes," he replied flatly, and then more loudly added, "And that's why you love me so much." Then he pulled Jyuushiro into a big hug, while the white haired man struggled, and winked over Jyuushiro's shoulder at his captivated class. Several of the girls squealed, and he was pleased to see a half smile flirt across Nanao's features before she shook her head and returned her attention to her test.

"I'm going to put your hand in a bowl of hot water while you sleep," Jyuushiro threatened. "When you have a girl with you in bed too."

"Now, why would you do that to your number one precious student?" he asked grinning mischievously.

"Shunsui, are you crazy? You are absolutely not allowed to try to get Nanao into bed with you," his friend growled. "She's barely legal and your student."

"She's only my student for three more weeks until semester ends, and the point is she is legal isn't she," he replied grinning.

"This is such a horrible idea," Jyuushiro groaned. The bell rang and everyone started placing their papers on his desk as he watched from the hallway. "Find some other girl to chase."

"I like this one," Shunsui admitted, watching her pack up her things after turning in her work. "She's interesting."

"Interesting and frustrating, it's always the same with you," Jyuushiro said with a sigh. His class cleared out and he started restacking all the papers on his desk.

"Intelligent, A+ student, Nanao," Shunsui called. "Want to grab lunch with me and Jyuu? My treat."

"You're going too?" she asked, looking at Jyuushiro.

"Well actually," Jyuushiro started, and Shunsui stamped on his foot behind the desk. His friend glared at him, but continued, "I can't say no when Shunsui is footing the bill."

"I suppose," Nanao said biting her lip. "What could it hurt?"

"Your dignity and intelligence?" Jyuushiro muttered a suggestion. Shunsui elbowed him in the side and walked towards Nanao.

"Let me carry that for you," he offered, snatching her bag.

*~*~*~*~*~

The next three weeks carried on in a similar fashion. Shunsui made sure to be wherever she was. Coffee shops, the library, classes. Honestly faking studying as much as she actually studied was probably going to have him passing his own classes with straight As on all his finals this year. It was worth it though, as she was starting to soften towards him as a whole. He could now consistently draw smiles out of her and had even gotten her out to lunch one day without dragging Jyuushiro along.

She still hated poetry and he did his best to avoid the subject, but he'd been pleasantly surprised to find out that some of their other literary tastes coincided. Although when he'd admitted he read romance novels, she'd teased him about being a middle-aged housewife for weeks. It was fine though, because when she'd confessed to liking Star Trek he'd been able to tease her equally as much for being a sci-fi geek.

His favorite surprise though, had been discovering that she went to the gym every night on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. He even joined the judo class she was taking, if only to compete in mock matches with her. Who could blame him, if in the middle of a fight or practicing a move, his hand accidentally strayed a little low on her backside? Oh yes, for not having used the gym in his entire four years of undergrad, he was quite enjoying it now.

He daydreamed about her in the aerobics class you could see through the glass window of the weight room, while his students finished their finals. Glancing out over the class, he smiled as he saw Nanao cautiously biting her lip in the corner. He had no doubt she would pass his final. He was not offended that he was known as being a notoriously easy grader. He wanted them to learn some poetry not worry constantly about where their next point for their final grade was coming from.

Really, the only downside of this being the last day of finals at the university, was the fact that then it was officially summer. He knew from careful probing that she planned to stay in the area and work during the summer, but he was well aware that he would lose any legitimate excuse for direct access to her life. The bell rang and he sighed.

Everyone hurriedly shoved their papers on his desk and rushed for the door. Nanao was the last to turn her test in. "How do you think you did?" he asked pleasantly.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. "A child could pass your tests. You should really make them more difficult."

"I'll consider it," he said grinning. "So how are you celebrating being done with the year?"

"Nothing much," she said shrugging. "My roommate wants to go out drinking, but I think I'm going to pass. My brother comes in to visit tomorrow, so that will be fun."

"Do you want to grab dinner tonight?" he asked, and then seeing the doubt on her face volunteered, "Jyuushiro and I were planning on trying that new Japanese place on 8th and Seireitei."

"I'd love to, but I promised my roommate I would grab dinner with her," Nanao said shrugging. "Maybe some other time."

"Sure," Shunsui said disappointed. The girl left the room and he wondered despondently how he was even supposed to find her, as the dorms weren't even open in the summer. She must be living somewhere else and he'd never managed to get her number or the name of the place she'd be working at. He packed up his stuff and headed home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He sighed again as he plopped down on his couch later that night and just decided to get all the grading over with. Nothing about his summer was looking too bright right now anyway. A half hour later Jyuu walked in.

"Oh shit, what happened?" he asked glancing over his friend.

"What do you mean?" Shunsui responded.

"You're doing grading when you have a week until grades are due," Jyuushiro pointed out. "Something must have happened. Nanao tell you she has a boyfriend?"

"No!" he shouted. "She doesn't, does she?"

"Not that I'm aware of," his friend laughed. "Although not from lack of trying on the part of my student, Akon."

"Is she interested?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"I don't think she's even aware the boy is hitting on her," Jyuushiro admitted smiling.

"Good," Shunsui said.

"You're always going after the wrong girls," Jyuushiro said shaking his head. "Well don't let me keep you from your grading. I'm going out for drinks with Retsu later if you want to come."

Shunsui just grunted and ignored him as he went back to his paperwork. He saved Nanao's for last, and his friend was long gone by the time he got to it. As a whole it was unremarkable. She knew all the facts about poetry and wrote a technically perfect, if not a little emotionally sterile, sonnet for the final poem at the end. He was about to mark an A at the top of her page when he noticed another line of writing at the bottom.

It was seven digits and a simple sentence, "If you call spouting poetry, I will promptly hang up."

When he called the number the next day and began to recite a poem she did just that. When he called her again, and asked her out to dinner, she simply agreed. He continued to be pleasantly frustrated by her for the rest of their lives.


End file.
